


Touch Me (Touch You)

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, implied virgin Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Jack and Sam relax in Sam's bed. Jack wants a little more.





	Touch Me (Touch You)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Mutual Masturbation on my card.

What they’re doing is mutual stress relief.

At least, that’s what Jack keeps telling himself. He has no business feeling anything for Sam than what one feels for an older sibling, and he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be welcome, either.

That doesn’t change the fact that he craves the evenings when Sam gives a slight nod to his questioning head tilt, when they meet in either his or Sam’s room  - usually Sam’s, because they’re less likely to be disturbed there.

They’re going slow, at Sam’s insistence. Sometimes, Jack pushes at the boundaries, tries to get Sam to go further, faster, but not today. Today, he’s happy to follow Sam’s lead. The hunt they were on was hard, Dean was biting everyone’s heads off by day two, and Jack missed Sam’s warmth at his back at night.

Now he has that warmth at his back, Sam a solid, comforting presence curled around him. They’ve been like this for the past half-hour, both stretched out on Sam’s bed, warm blankets covering them. Jack’s back is to Sam’s front, the older man’s arms wrapped around the Nephilim. Sam’s mouth is trailing kisses along Jack’s hairline every now and then, and Jack shivers every time. He can feel the hard line of Sam’s erection pressing against his buttocks through their boxers, and he’s so tempted to rock back against him, but on the other hand, he’s warm and comfortable and almost lazy with it. If his own cock wasn’t just as hard in his own boxers, he might drift off like this.

 

He doesn’t drift off though, because Sam’s gentle touches keep stirring arousal low in his belly, and finally, he shifts a little in Sam’s hold.

“Sam…” It’s a quiet plea for something Jack can’t quite name. All he knows is he needs more, wants Sam to do _something_ other than stroke his belly and kiss his neck.

Sam hums, obvious amusement in his voice. “Want something, hmm?”

“Yes,” Jack rocks his hips a little and moans when Sam’s thick cock brushes against his ass. “Please, Sam.”

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Sam murmurs as he trails light nips down Jack’s neck. “I guess I can give you what you want, darling.”

Jack whines protest when Sam suddenly is gone from behind him, turning his head to look at his lover. Then he moans, because Sam is shedding his boxers. Jack takes that as an invitation to do the same, and Sam smiles at him. “Turn around, darling.”

Jack rolls over onto his other side and hums as Sam pulls him close again.

“Still not going to fuck me?” he asks, knowing full well what the answer will be.

“Not yet, darling,” Sam agrees with a smile. “That’s for when we have time and are alone, because I know you’ll be a loud little thing once I have you on my dick.”

Jack blushes and shivers at the promise in Sam’s words. He’s not wrong, Jack tends to be loud if Sam lets him.

“Sooo…?”

Sam chuckles. “So, reach over to your side for the lube.”

Jack does, stretching backwards to reach the bottle. He gasps as Sam uses the opportunity to lick at one nipple, and Sam laughs. “Sorry,” he murmurs, “couldn’t resist.”

“No need to apologize,” Jack whines, “don’t stop.”

Sam breathes warm air over the wet skin and watches Jack shiver. “Grab the lube and come back here,” he orders quietly, and Jack mewls and closes shaky fingers around the bottle. Sam takes it from him as soon as he’s back in reach.

“Thank you, darling,” he murmurs and opens the bottle. “Now, let’s see.”

Jack watches as Sam pours lube into his palm, then blinks when Sam tosses the bottle aside and reaches for Jack’s hand. The sensation of lube-slick fingers winding around his own is strange, but also strangely arousing.

“Like this,” Sam murmurs and guides their joined hands down to his cock, nudges Jack into wrapping his fingers around the thick length. “You stroke me,” the hunter wraps his own slick fingers around Jack, who moans and rocks his hips into the warm hand, “and I stroke you.”

Jack shivers and slowly starts stroking Sam’s cock, whimpers as Sam picks up his rhythm with his own hand on Jack’s cock. Sam laughs and leans in and muffles him with a kiss, and Jack immediately opens his mouth and lets Sam in.

The hand around his cock is warm and slick and skilled, and Jack does his best to mimic Sam’s techniques on the hot cock in his own hand. Sam feels so big in his hand, and he only rocks lightly into Jack’s grip where Jack is almost fucking Sam’s hand. He groans when Sam’s grip on him tightens, stroking faster in response.

Jack has no idea how long they keep going like this, kissing as if their lives depended on it, stroking each other’s cock with lube-slicked hands, but it feels like a small eternity until Jack finally whines into the kiss and comes, covering Sam’s hand and their bellies in his release. Sam makes a low, growly noise Jack feels all the way down to his toes, and then Sam’s hand is covering his own on Sam’s cock and Sam is coming, too, warm and hot and twitching in his hand.

 

That night, Jack sleeps in Sam’s bed, in Sam’s arms. Sam cleaned them both up with warm, wet washcloths and gentle touches, and then pulled two blankets over them both and tugged Jack into his arms with a kiss.

“Sleep, darling,” he'd murmured, and Jack had yawned and nodded and nuzzled into Sam’s neck and dozed off quickly.

Sam holds Jack close as he slowly relaxes. _Soon, darling,_ he thinks as he closes his eyes. _I’ll give you what you want, my love._

 

 


End file.
